amores reencontrados
by raincrowtwis
Summary: la historia se lleba acabo en la pequeña ponyville donde un unicornio nuevo llega al pueblo para empezar desde cero y olvidar su pasado en ese lugar encuentra a una pony el cae completamente enamorado de ella muy rápido porque el ciente que ya la conocía lo cual el se ve forsado a recordar su pasado tragico


**AMORES REENCONTRADOS **

Capitulo uno : la llegada y el recuerdo

Todo comenzó una bella tarde de otoño en ponyville, las hojas secas de los arboles caían con el soplar del viento y los atardeceres se teñían de un naranja alegre ,todo marchaba con normalidad esa tarde un unicornio con crin azul con purpura y piel naranja llego ala pequeña poniville , él tenía grandes sueños con mudarse a ese lugar como fundar su propio negoció de música o llegar a conocer a uno de los mejores dj de allí que en ese entonces era dj pon-3 al caer la noche llego a su destino una pequeña casita que estaba a las entradas de ponyville , abrió la puerta con una de sus patas y entro ,encendió las luces y miro a todos lados

-valla este lugar está muy muy descuidado- ve caer una tabla del techo frente a el

- bueno tengo mucho trabajo esta noche -

su cuerno se ilumino al invocar su magia y de entre sus cosas que él llevaba empezaron a salir flotando sus herramientas

-por suerte vengo preparado-

El trabajo toda la noche reparando lo que sería su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante a la mañana siguiente ,tras una noche sin dormir decidió salir al pueblo a comprar su despensa y a desayunar ya que él no avía empacado algo de comida, ya en el mercado de ponyville empezó a buscar en el lugar sus víveres y a lo lejos se percató de una pony con crin azul cielo y rosa con una piel de color amarilla al verla el callo completamente hipnotizado la pony se dio cuenta de que él se la quedaba viendo fijamente , lo ignoro y siguió con sus compras, en su mente él pensaba

-diablos es muy hermosa y si le hablo pero que le diría hola como estas te gustan las manzanas no que tonto y si le digo que soy nuevo por aquí así tal vez le haga platica y hasta logre que me dé un recorrido por el lugar si eso le diré-

Al momento que el voltea a buscar con la mirada a la pony ella ya no se encontraba allí.

-diablos debí decirle algo antes de que se fuera bueno ya que-

Sale del lugar con sus compras algo triste y empieza su camino a casa

Tras a ver caminado 10 minutos a su hogar finalmente llega, abre la puerta y entra para empezar a acomodar las cosas que compro en su alacena

mira por la ventana con tristeza y ve pasar a aquella pony del mercado que se dirigía a su casa

-o valla esta es mi oportunidad-

Ve que ala pony se le caen sus compras

-si este debe ser mi día de suerte-

Sale de la casa y ve a la pony triste porque sus cosas se le cayeron al piso

-hola amiga está bien-

La pony lo mira y contesta

-no se me cayeron todas mis cosas al piso y no creo poder cargarlas todas hasta mi casa y está un poco lejos-

En la mira con una cara de preocupación y le dice

-permíteme ayudarte ya que soy nuevo aquí no me molestaría hacer una amiga nueva-

La pony lo escucha y contesta

-o enserio gracias gracias –

Él ocupa su magia para levantar las cosas de la pony y llevarlas a su casa

-a todo esto cuál es tu nombre amiga-

-Mi mi nombre es fary fly y el tuyo?-

-Mi nombre es raincrow mucho gusto-

-es un placer raincrow- lo mira un poco sonrojada

Al llegar a la casa de la pony ella abre la puesta y le dice

-pasa estás en tu casa-

-gracias- entra a la casa

- am donde dejo tus cosas –

-por acá en la cocina-

-okey en la mesa verdad?-

-sip allí por cierto muchas gracias por ayudarme te debo una-

-no es nada –

De pronto empieza a llover un poco y se da cuenta de que no podrá regresar a su casa así

-demonios no podre regresar a mi casa- *algo preocupado*

-no te preocupes puedes quedarte aquí un rato- le dice la pony con un tono de nervios y algo sonrojada

-Gracias gracias –

-no es nada bueno quieres algo de te-

-si claro por favor-

-okey lo are enseguida mientras ponte cómodo-

El unicornio se sienta en el sillón que está en el lugar

-valla es muy cómodo- y se pone a pensar o si esta es mi oportunidad yace yace es muy pronto pero hay algo en ella que me fascina tal vez solo tal vez me deje estar con ella

La pony sale de la cocina con dos tasas y una jarra de té de limón

-listoo- coloca las dos tasas en una pequeña mesita de centro y sirve él te

-uuuuu gracias- responde raincrow mientras agarra la tasa de té y la toma rápidamente

-jeje de nada sabes me caes bien-

-si tu igual a mí-

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de raincrow

Demonios tengo que decírselo ahora ammm diablos diablos como empiezo si la beso podrían pasar dos cosas que le guste o que me eche a la lluvia a mi solito o por celestia que aree …..

-raincrow raincrow raaaincrowwww estas allí yujuuu *la poni choca sus cascos para hacer ruido y traer la atención de raincrow*

-a a si si dime-

-te decía si querías mas te- dice la pony con un tono dulce y relajado

-si claro porque no-raincrow no sostiene bien la tasa y la tira al piso

-o diablos déjame lo levanto- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo y se agachan chocando sus cabezas

-aunchh-dicen los dos levantan un poco las miradas y se ven a los ojos fijamente

No dejan de verse uno al otro fijamente y se empiezan a acercar uno al otro plantándose un beso en los labios muy apasionado saboreando la boca de cada uno muy despacio de pronto raincrow corta el beso muy rápido y dice

-o perdona no era mi intención besarte disculpa disculpa-muy sonrojado

La pony lo mira y le dice sonrojada

- sabes a mi ese beso me gusto y además eres muy lindo lo disfrute-

- jeje de veritas de veritas- dice raincrow muy sonrojado

-si mucho- la pony se acerca y lo vuelve a besar

Raincrow responde el beso y mientras se besan van avanzando por la habitación

Se tropiezan con el sillón grande que yacía en la otra habitación y raincrow recuesta a fary muy lentamente mientras recorre todo su cuerpo con sus cascos asta llegar a sus flancos donde se detiene y le dice a fary en la oreja muy tiernamente

-segura que quieres hacer esto con migo-

-si muy segura- dicho eso fary lo vuelve a besar muy tiernamente y acaricia su entre pierna donde el miembro de raincrow se empieza a notar mas y mas

Raincrow empieza a besar todo el cuerpo de fary muy lentamente desde el cuello asta su intimidad donde se detiene y empieza a acariciar lentamente el clítoris de fary con su lengua

-mmmmmmm jamas me espere eso mmm- dice fary entre gemidos

Raincrow empieza a chupar mas y mas el clítoris de fary de todas formas posibles hasta que decide meter un poco su lengua dentro de la vagina de fay

Fary empieza a gemir mucho ella no resiste tanto placer y una pequeña cantidad de fluidos caen en la boca de raincrow ,el no los escupe, los saborea en su boca para después tragarlos

-jejej se nota que te gusto- después sube besándola por todo su cuerpo para acabar con un beso en su boca, el se posiciona encima de fary y la penetra lentamente

Fary gime de placer y le dice a raincrow en tre gemidos te amo repetidas veces mientras el se lo ace lentamente y con todo su amor

Fary voltea a reincrow para quedar justo arriba de el y empieza a moverse lentamente encima de el dando una cabalgada muy placentera para los dos

-mmmmm raincrow te amo eres maravilloso-

-igual tu fary te amo mmm-

Raincrow a punto de terminar abraza a fary que estaba encima de el y la besa mientras deja venir todos sus fluidos dentro de ella

Los dos se unieron en un gemido único de placer para terminar abrazados y recostados en el sillón

Fary acostada en el pecho de raincrow le dice

-te amo y jamás pensé encontrar a alguien como tu esta noche-raincrow solo acaricia a su amada y final mente ella se queda dormida

Raincrow estaba feliz por haber logrado uno de sus tantos planes que avía pensado desde que se mudo , el avía encontrado a una pony que lo amara tanto como el a ella solo avía una cosa que lo molestaba y que no lo dejaba dormir

El sentía que ya la conocía de algún lado que ya avía sido suya antes pero no lo recordaba solo recordaba una noche en una fiesta en canterlot donde avía echo el amor con una pony misteriosa que durante toda la velada avía usado una mascara, a la cual el le avía jurado amor eterno aun que el no la conociera lo único que vio esa noche fue una crin parecida ala de fary solo eso ni una voz ni nada ni el te amo que le avía dicho aquella pony misteriosa

Fuera de eso todo era perfecto esa noche el fue feliz…..

continuara


End file.
